A Day at the Fair
by lilyyuri
Summary: EdRoy. Ed has a secret that apparently everyone knows about but Winry, and she’s determined to find out what it is. COMPLETE.


**A/N: This is my first attempt at anime fics, so I hope you like it. **

**This fic isn't set in any specific part of the anime (or the manga, but then again, I've never actually read it…) but since I'm against paedophilic behaviour- Ed is 17 here. Al is still an armour and Hughes is alive (because if you didn't fall in love with him during the anime there's something very wrong with you!). **

**Summery: Ed has a secret that apparently everyone knows about but Winry, and she's determined to find out what it is. **

**Warning: I don't speak Japanese, and never did, but in the last three years (since I started watching anime regularly) I've built myself a little vocabulary. If I'm using the words wrongly, please don't kill me… You are welcome to inform me though. **

**Japanese to English quicktionary:**

**Hagane- FullMetal. **

**Taisa- Colonel. **

**Nii-san- Brother (older).**

**Gomen-nesai Sorry.

* * *

**

**A Day at the Fair**

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Ed, Al, are you in here?" Winry burst into the room looking thoroughly excited. She stopped dead on her tracks when she saw Ed pulling on his black jacket, catching glimpses of well toned muscles and shiny silver metal. Al was no where in sight. "Hmm, where's Al?" She asked, suddenly feeling a little nervous being in the same room with Ed alone.

"I don't know, probably went to tell everyone we're going to the fair." Ed quickly started braiding his long blond hair casting a sidelong glance over at Winry who still stood at the doorway, hands wriggling the hem of her short black skirt. "Everything alright?" he asked and she snapped out of her shock,

"Hai!" She answered, a little too fast and Ed turned to her, eyebrow raised in question,

"Winry?" The girl in question looked positively squirming which was very unlike the confident, easy going Winry.

"I was um, wondering if… wouldyouliketogotothefairwithme?" She blurred out and Ed looked even more puzzled by her behaviour,

"We're already going to the fair," He reminded her, "With Al."

"Oh, of course, silly me." She laughed nervously.

A silence stretched between them and Ed wondered whether Winry was finally losing it, after all, being cooped up all day in that Auto-mail shop in Rizembool can't be too healthy, when the girl in question decided to take matters into her own hands and closed the distance between them in two strides. She threw her arms around Ed's neck and pressed their lips firmly together. Ed's eyes flew wide open and he immediately shoved Winry back with a force that knocked her off her feet,

"W-Winry, what was that for?" He stammered and ran the back of his gloved hand over his mouth.

"I… I thought… I mean, you and me, I…" She babbled, tears now streaming down her cheeks. This was all it took to push the already scared Ed over the edge. He crossed the room, almost running and slammed the door shut behind his back, leaving poor Winry, a sobbing mess on the floor.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ed closed his eyes and sighed, try as he may he couldn't possibly make heads or tails of Winry's odd actions. Never, in all the years he'd known the girl did he ever give her any sign to encourage such behaviour on her part. True, they did say that one day they will marry each other and live happily ever after, he and Al even fought over the right to marry her, but they were all so young at the time, surely Winry doesn't still believe it? And if she does, she'd be absolutely crushed to learn that Ed was in fact, completely enthralled with someone else. Not that that did him much good, he mused, not when the other person could barely look at him. Oh, they were having splendid time in bed, in fact, Ed couldn't remember a time when he felt better, but out in public… That was a different story all together.

Ed sighed again. He was lying on his back in his favourite corner of grass by the Central River, trying to calm his nerves and gather the courage to face Winry again before going to the fair together. Because they _were _going to the fair, Al's been talking about nothing else these past few days and Ed couldn't possibly disappoint his little brother,

"Hagane." Ed's eyes snapped open immediately upon hearing the clipped voice; he gazed at the upside down face above him, trying to calm the beating of his racing heart,

"Taisa." He retorted and slowly turned to his stomach and sat up, looking at the face of Roy Mustang who was crouching on the grass in front of him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to the carnival with Al?" Roy asked, and Ed shrugged,

"I had a little run in with Winry." He explained, "She tried to kiss me." Ed lowered his head, hiding his face behind his fringe and picked at the grass, completely missing the dark expression that crossed Roy's face.

"What did you do?" Ed chuckled humourlessly under his fringe,

"I ran away." Roy sighed and sat back, running his hand through his raven locks.

"You didn't tell her?" At that Ed lifted his head fixing the man in front of him with a stern gaze,

"Tell her what? You said it yourself, we're just having a bit of fun, she doesn't need to know that!" This came out quite bitter he knew, but he didn't care anymore. Ed jumped to his feet and turned to leave,

"Edward…"

"I have to go, I promised to take Al to the fair." Roy got to his feet and sighed; trust him to get involved with an over-emotional kid. I should have listened to Riza from the start, he thought bitterly. If there was one thing Roy Mustang absolutely hated it was admitting someone else was right, especially Riza Hawkeye- who apparently was _always_ right.

"I'll walk with you; I promised lieutenant Hawkeye I'll take the whole team, to show some solidarity." Ed shrugged and started walking without waiting for Roy. The two made their way back to HQ where everyone, including Al and Winry were already waiting.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

At the gates of the fair the group scattered with strict orders to meet back for lunch. Ed walked with Winry and Al, completely oblivious to the colourful stalls and joy rides around him, his mind miles and miles away. Winry wasn't doing much better herself and the tension in the air was almost palpable. Al walked between them, wondering what was wrong and if by any chance it might be his fault, when they passed an Auto-Mail stand and Winry completely forgot her previous miserable-ness. Nothing like cogs and shiny metal could lift her spirit faster. Ed continued trudging through the fair with Al trailing behind, not even noticing they've lost Winry.

"Nii-san…" Al started warily knowing all too well that Ed was in an explosive mood and an upset Ed could be quite dangerous. Ed sighed deep and slumped on a nearby bench, Al carefully sat next to him. "Is it because of Taisa Mustang?" Ed blinked in surprise and cast Al a suspicious glance. Al immediately blanched and chibbified in defence, "G-Gomen-nesai, I… I didn't mean anything," He began to apologize forcefully when Ed cut in curtly,

"How do you know?"

"It's not difficult to find where you disappear to almost every night. Everyone in the team knows." Al explained meekly and Ed rolled his eyes, well that's just GREAT! He buried his face in his hands and hoped he could be miles away from Central and Roy and Winry. When was the next train to Lior leaving?

"It's Winry." He said quietly,

"She doesn't know?" It sort of made sense, after all Winry had only arrived to Central two days ago while he and Ed had been here for nearly two months now.

"No, and she doesn't need to know so don't tell her anything!" Ed quipped and Al nodded. It really was none of his business what nii-san was doing at nights, and frankly he didn't even want to imagine. Al looked over at the grim face of his older brother, it's been a while since he saw Ed this dejected, but wasn't love suppose to make you happy, feel good?

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Ne, Scieszka," Winry turned to her spectacled friend, watching the sombre Ed and embarrassed Al from afar, "What's wrong with Ed?"

Scieszka immediately opened her big green eyes and sweatdropped on the spot, smiling nervously,

"Huh, Ed?" She rolled her eyes and placed a finger on her chin tapping thoughtfully when she caught Winry's impatient expression and grinned wide in embarrassment, "Ah… I don't know! Oh, boss Hughes is calling me, gomen-nesai!" After the dust settled at the wake of the disappearing girl, Winry crossed her arms over her chest in anger. There was certainly something going on, something big!

The obvious person to go and ask what was wrong with Ed was naturally Al, but the big armour suit scarcely left his brother's side and since Ed clearly didn't want to talk about things there was little chance she'll be able to drag something out of Al.

By the time lunch arrived Winry was on the verge of blowing her top off, she was panting as well since she spent most of her day running around tracking each and every member of Roy's team to ask what was going on only to get evasive answers and a face-full of dust (or in Hughes' case, pictures of Elysia-chan).

The whole team sat around a big table eating and chatting amicably. Winry sat fuming, sending murderous glares at everyone. Most of them ignored her but she noted with grim satisfaction that Scieszka and Kain looked a little pale, avoiding her eye.

Once she calmed down a bit Winry decided to take another approach and find out the truth without asking anyone for it. She looked carefully at Ed who was busy chatting with Al and Havoc, completely ignoring Winry, and she figured a little goading couldn't do any harm, besides, it'll serve Ed right for keeping secrets from her,

"Here, Ed." She said with a sweet smile. Ed looked at her proffered hand and then at her face, at the way her eyes narrowed maliciously. Every person at the table held their breath, the tension was almost physical and they all waited with anticipation for Ed's explosion. Ed took a deep breath and rose from his seat; he was really not in the mood for this right now. He turned, completely ignoring Winry and the little bottle of milk in her hand. Everyone watched in shocked silence as he walked away from the group, fists clenched tight by his sides.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ed was lying in bed gazing at the ceiling for what felt like hours. Everything was wrong, everything's been wrong for a while now and it was all Taisa Mustang's fault! Ed sighed, ultimately it's all _my_ fault, he told himself, reaching his arm up and flexing his Auto-Mail fingers. I shouldn't have stayed here for so long, shouldn't have gotten involved in this mess, stupid, stupid!

He gazed outside the window, the sky was turning vivid orange and red, the fair would be closing soon and everyone would be heading back, he sighed again. Maybe I _should_ take the next train out of here, just take Al and my suitcase and leave. Amestris is big enough to travel for a while without running into the people he didn't want to, and it wasn't as if he didn't know people practically at every turn.

The doorknob rattled, but Ed didn't turn his head, it's probably just Al trying his best to slide in inconspicuously- as if he could…

"Hagane." Ed tightened his jaw and refused to look at the person standing in the doorway. A moment later his body was covered with the warm body of his lover, pinning him to the mattress forcefully. Ed found himself looking into those narrowed black eyes, those smouldering coals. Everything about the Flame Alchemist was fiery- his moods, his kisses, his touches. Those touches that Ed soon learned to crave for. I wish I could hate you, he thought, it would make things easier. He raised a slow hand to caress the pale face,

"What do you want?" Roy moved back, away from Ed's touch and the latter dropped his hand in defeat,

"The question is what do you want, Hagane, from me?" Ed turned his head away and Roy sighed, he should have known it wasn't going to be easy, nothing ever was when it came to Edward Elric. The problem, as Roy saw it and not for the first time, was that Ed was still very much a child, even after everything he'd been through and seen- the kid still looked at the world in terms of black and white, good and evil, right and wrong. Everything to him was Toka-Kokan, Equivalent Trade, even love. Especially love.

Roy carefully sat up next to Ed, the two stayed silent for a while, each wrapped up in his thoughts, the seconds ticking away.

"Why are you here?" Ed finally asked in a quiet voice,

"Would you like me to go away?" Roy asked without turning his head,

"I… I…" Ed began slowly; brow frowned as if he was fighting against himself for words, "No." He finally admitted quietly.

"I can't promise you anything." Roy said, still looking ahead. From some reason he felt anger rising,

"I know. I never asked you to." And that made Roy even angrier, of course he didn't! This kid could be so annoying sometimes, no, scratch that- this kid _was_ annoying _most_ of the time, always running around ignoring orders, doing pretty much what he felt like and everyone kept forgiving him! It reminded Roy too much of himself.

He glanced at the profile of the teen sitting next to him, yes he was an annoying little brat but at times he just looked vulnerable and in need of caring, just like now. Roy reached out to cup Ed's face, turning them so he could see those enormous brown-golden eyes, warm and sad; he slowly leaned forward and closed the gap between them. There wasn't much point for words- they always ended up arguing anyway.

The loud ringing of telephone on the nightstand startled them both from the kiss and Ed looked puzzled at the heavy black machine,

"Aren't you going to get that?" Roy asked as he leaned on his elbow, once again spread on top of his young lover,

"Should I?" Roy sighed in exasperation and reached over him for the receiver. Before either of them could say a word the happy voice of Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes was heard,

"Ah, Ed, you're home. I called Mustang but he wasn't there. Oh, you should see how smart Elysia-chan is!" Roy groaned in despair at the receiver and buried his face in the crook of the boy's shoulder, while Ed couldn't hold his chuckle. Roy nuzzled the soft skin and inhaled deep. Ed always smelled like trains and travels, adventures. It never failed to remind Roy how much he hated travelling, he was a Central City boy after all, and isn't Central where everyone wanted to go? But there was also something enticing about that smell, something that was pure Ed.

He nipped at that soft skin, making his way along the ridge of the left shoulder. Not that he had problem with the Auto-Mail, it would be a little awkward if he did, but he didn't have any particular fondness to them either, mainly because no matter where they were, legs thrown over his shoulders, arms holding him tight, that faint smell of machine oil always reminded of Roy of that irritating blonde girl.

Ed gently prayed Roy's fingers from the telephone receiver and placed it carelessly on the nightstand, before wrapping his arms firmly around his Colonel while Hughes' voice was still gloating happily about his little girl's endeavours.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Riza Hawkeye was walking down the halls of HQ in search of her dog. Black Hayate seemed to have wondered off on his own again and she didn't want to leave him out for the night. When she passed the Elrich brothers' room she heard faint murmurs, she knew for a fact that Al wasn't there, she'd just seen him down in the courtyard, but Ed's been missing most of the afternoon and come to think about it, she hadn't seen Roy for the last couple of hours either.

Riza reached for the doorknob out of a whim and to her surprise it clicked open. Taking a deep breath she carefully glanced into the room.

"And then Elysia-chan took her bath, and splashed water all over the bathroom." The sleepy statement was followed by a huge yawn that made Riza roll her eyes. She walked into the room and gently replaced the receiver back in its cradle before looking over at the bed, where the two figures slept peacefully. She could have told Roy it was a mistake getting involved with a troublesome kid, in fact, she did, several times.

But seeing the two of them like that, spooning together, Roy's arm cradled protectively around Ed's waist, his nose buried in the long blond strands strewn all over the pillow, she wasn't too sure anymore.

She turned and walked to the door, closing it silently before turning to find Al, Winry and Scieszka standing in the hall looking expectantly at her.

"You can't go in there." She informed them in her no-nonsense voice that could coerce any of the soldiers to do her bidding, but Winry was not one of the boys who would cower before those piercing brown eyes.

"Why not?" She demanded suspiciously,

"Because Black Hayate is sick in there and Ed is taking care of him, Al you better stay with Breda tonight." Riza answered without missing a beat and both Al and Scieszka looked like they were about to smack their foreheads but Winry didn't see them; her eyes were firmly locked with the cool and unmoving Hawkeye, when a happy bark sounded from below. Winry slowly dragged her eyes down to the black and white, tail wagging mutt. She felt the steam rising again.

"That's it!" She cried, causing Al and Scieszka to jump and Riza to raise an unimpressed eyebrow, "I'm not moving from this spot until someone tells me what's going on!" Winry declared and crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest, shutting her eyes firmly and thus completely missing the looks the three other exchanged and the shrugs; she stood there aloof and waiting. Winry could hear shuffling feet and clanks of armour and opened one eye gingerly only to discover she was standing alone in the corridor. She contemplated exploding and throwing wrenches but thought better of it, throwing a tantrum is completely futile if there isn't anyone to see you at it.

Instead she quickly glanced to both sides of the corridor, making sure it was empty, before reaching and slowly turning the doorknob. She gulped as she opened the door, not even sure what sort of shocking secret Ed was hiding.

It took Winry several minutes to actually process what she was seeing. Ed was there, but of course he would, it was his room after all, but he wasn't alone… Ed was curled up against… His head pillowed on the shoulder of… His arm thrown across the chest of… Taisa Roy Mustang. Winry's jaw dropped almost to the floor and her knees buckled. The thin blanket was riding low on hips that were clearly naked, causing her to blush crimson.

So that was the big secret? The one everyone thought she couldn't handle? The one they all knew and didn't tell her? The one they _all_ knew and _didn't _tell her! They didn't, did they? All of them, hell probably every last soul in Central HQ knew, everyone but poor Winry.

Winry wanted to laugh out loud, she wanted to break down in tears, run around and scream at the top of her lungs, crawl into a dark corner and sob, line up the entire Taisa's team, Al included and throw heavy metal objects at them. At long last she straightened up and tossed her hair back regally before turning and leaving the room, closing the door gently behind her. She leaned her forehead against the wooden surface of the door, her lips curving in a small smile.

**FIN

* * *

**

**A/N: **And that is why Ed usually sneaks over to Roy's house.


End file.
